


Queer West

by InsertSthMeaningful



Category: Slow West (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Queer History, bannedtogetherbingo2020, moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27214474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsertSthMeaningful/pseuds/InsertSthMeaningful
Summary: What if both Kotori and Jay had survived the shoot-out at the Ross farm and had entered into a ménage à quatre with Rose and Silas?
Relationships: Kotori/Rose Ross/Jay Cavendish/Silas Selleck
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Banned Banned Together Bingo 2020, Banned Together Bingo 2020





	Queer West

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fill for the BannedTogetherBingo2020 prompt ""Biased" (Accurate) History" (no I will not shut up about this fandom even though it's the obscurest of the obscure).

“The gay alternative to Puritan America began before the first white settler ever arrived. The day before Christopher Columbus set foot in North America, it was a safer place for gay people than it was ever going to be again for several centuries.

[...]

Among the Crow tribe, a horrified white observer wrote, "men who dressed as women and specialised in women's work were accepted and sometimes honoured; a woman who led men in battle and had four wives was a respected chief".” 

\- Johann Hari, [Independent](https://www.independent.co.uk/news/world/americas/johann-hari-the-hidden-history-of-homosexuality-in-the-us-2300636.html)

All around the world, queer people and mindsets have been more widely accepted and lived in the past than Western history books want to make us believe. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are more than welcome (:


End file.
